Missing Mom
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Sequel to the Court Composer's Daughter with crossover! Cherry returns to Belle and Adam's castle and everyone asks where she had been after all this time. She finally reveals, but first she mentions aliens, but not just any aliens. Aliens from the planet Transsexual in the galaxy of Transylvania.
1. The Return

**A/N: Sequel to The Court Composer's Daughter to answer yours and Felicity's questions. I only own my OCs, Disney owns some characters and Richard O'Brien owns some others.**

* * *

Everyone gasped with wonder and inessential curiosity as they saw Cherry standing before them.

"Cerise?" Forte breathed and slowly walked toward the Perky Goth. "You're... alive..?"

"Well, yeah, sure I am," Cherry replied. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Maman..." Felicity whispered as she saw her long-lost mother. "Where have you been...?"

"It's a long story, sweetie..." Cherry sighed. "May I have some water, please?"

"Of course, I'll be right back." Belle walked off to get a glass of water.

Adam offered her to sit in his chair by the fireplace as she looked very injured and weak. She had scratches and bruises all around her body, even more so than accident prone Felicity. Belle came back with the glass of water and shoved it in Cherry's face.

"Thank you," Cherry took the glass and gently sipped down the cool, refreshing liquid. "Now, where do I start?"

"How about the beginning, why did you abandon Felicity into my care and not come back?" Forte demanded, slowly coming over with Felicity's hand in his. "I didn't want Felicity to know about you until I was sure I could see you again..."

"Like I said, it's a long story," Cherry cleared her throat and took another sip of cold water. "I'm not sure if you all would believe me."

"We used to be moving furniture, I'm sure we can take anything you can, how you say, dish out." Jerry obliged.

"Yes, please tell us, Cerise." Angelique added.

"Please Ms. Cerise..." Antoine and Adele begged.

"Very well..." Cherry cleared her throat again. "My family and I had gotten into trouble while Thomas was off with Alexander for a life of happiness of his own. Where I was, we were being under attack by aliens..."

"Aliens?" the children repeated.

Cherry nodded.

"What kind of aliens, Cerise?" Reuben asked.

"Not the kind you think are from science fiction programs," Cherry explained. "They were from a distant galaxy known as Transylvania and hailed from the planet, Transsexual..."


	2. The Invasion

Cherry was getting some well-deserved rest after forcing out an infant. It was indeed extremely painful, especially since no one was there to hold her hand and Maestro Forte hadn't been there. The doctor cleaned up the baby and wrapped it in a pink blanket and handed it to Cherry.

The baby was indeed a combination of both Cherry and Maestro. The baby had Maestro's pale, gaunt complexion with big, wide, black eyes with no iris, and had dark brown hair from Cherry. The single mother thought of names and remembered how much Maestro liked his mother's name.

"What's her name?" the doctor asked.

"Felicity." Cherry replied.

"Felicity Forte..." the doctor wrote on the birth certificate.

Cherry smirked and held her daughter close. "Hello..." Cherry said, unsure of what to tell her newborn daughter.

It was peaceful for a while for Cherry and Felicity. She had found her time travel watch one night and was about to go to the 18th century to run away to with Maestro. That night though, there was rumbling in the house and everything was shaking. Felicity had wailed in her crib Bud had made for her and Cherry rushed over, picking up Felicity and gently rocking her as there was even more shaking.

"What's happening...?" Cherry wondered fearfully.

There was banging at the door and it was kicked down. There was a couple of figures that emerged and there was a man with his blonde hair slicked up and he wore a space suit uniform of sorts. It was black and golden with gray vinyl gloves and black heeled boots. The woman wore a similar uniform, but had her hair up like the Bride of Frankenstein with a fiery auburn color, ruby-red lips, and emerald-green eyes. The man had a gun which looked like a transversed pitch fork.

"Who are you and why have you come here!?" Cherry demanded, feeling scared on the inside.

"Resistance is futile," the man spoke in a dry, nasily monotone. "You are to come with us..."

"Come with you?" Cherry pondered. "Where?"

"To our home planet of Transsexual, in the galaxy of Transylvania," the man explained. "The Master has requested your presence with us at once..."

"I don't even know you people!" Cherry replied.

"You may not realize it or recognize us, but you are to come home." the woman said with a thick accent.

"Home?" Cherry wondered what they could be talking about.

"Yes... Bring your child and come with us at once... You have no choice..." the man demanded. "Bring any bags you may have and come back here or else your child will be turned into pure antimatter, she can say goodbye to you, and hello to oblivion..." the man gave an eerie grin.

Cherry gulped and went back down the hall to pack up her bags. It seemed as if she nearly had no choice.

* * *

"Why did they want you, Maman?" Felicity asked. "Couldn't they have kidnapped someone else?"

"I'm getting there, Flick," Cherry replied. "This is a long story that takes place in a galaxy far, far away."

"They didn't hurt you, did they?" Forte asked with concern.

"No," Cherry said, then bit her lip. "Well, at least not then..."

* * *

Cherry came back to the alien generals with her bags and Cherry let the woman hold Felicity while she gathered her bags together.

"Who are you guys?" Cherry asked.

"I am Riff Raff Vitus," the man introduced himself. "This is my sister and genuine lover, Magenta... We come to bring you home..."

"But you don't understand," Cherry protested. "This IS my home!"

"No it isn't, Cherry..." Magenta replied.

"How do you know my name?"

"We happen to know a lot about you, the Master has told us everything," Riff Raff said. "He will tell you everything you need to know about who you really are, where you really came from, and why you're really here."


	3. The Castle

"Just let me put my daughter somewhere safe, please." Cherry pleaded as the infant was quietly cooing.

"Of course, Cherry." Riff Raff smirked.

Cherry nodded and wrapped the bundle's blanket tighter. She didn't want to abandon her baby to her parents or brother, she felt like they would look down on her. She then remembered Forte was in the 18th century, so she took out her golden watch. Magenta put her hand on her hand.

"We're coming with you just to make sure you don't escape." the red-headed woman demanded.

"Of course, Ms. Vitus..." Cherry gulped. She then set her watch to go to the past and now the generals and Cherry were in the 18th century forest of France.

"We'll wait here, go along now." Riff Raff commanded.

"The Master doesn't like to be kept waiting." Magenta added.

Cherry nodded her head and walked through the forest to put Felicity where she intended to. Felicity was only three days old and losing her mother. Cherry fought tears as she carried her baby that dark and cold winter evening. She then quickly wrote up a note as she got to the castle door and placed Felicity in a basket and tightened the blanket as the breeze made the two of them shiver down their spines. Cherry let out a sharp sigh and kissed Felicity on the forehead.

"Goodbye, my daughter..." Cherry shuddered. "I'll miss you..." a tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly knocked on the door a few times, then ran back to the forest to join Riff Raff and Magenta.

"Now, was that so hard?" Riff Raff asked.

"You have no idea..." Cherry sighed.

"Come Cherry, we must get back to our ship." Magenta said.

"Yes ma'am." Cherry set the watch and the Vitus siblings grabbed her shoulders as they were beamed back to the future. They were gone in a flash of light and then Riff Raff and Magenta led Cherry to their ship as they carried her bags of everything. She might never come back home.

"We're here." Riff Raff told her as they stopped in front of a horror movie like castle.

"But... This isn't a spaceship... This looks like a castle..." Cherry observed.

"She doesn't remember." Riff whispered to his sister.

"It's been a very long time." Magenta replied.

"What?" Cherry asked.

"Just come with us." Riff Raff opened the door and led Cherry inside the castle.

It looked really creepy and freaky as the Vitus siblings and Cherry wandered inside the castle. They went to the ball room and there with his legs crossed was the master of the castle. He had black curly hair with green eyes and his face was heavy with makeup with a pale face. He wore a corset with fishnet stockings, a garter belt and high-heeled pumps. He also had on fingerless gloves.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Cherry called.

"Sir, my dear," the Master corrected with a thick accent, but not as thick as Magenta's. "I am King Frank-N-Furter."

"King?" Cherry asked.

"Yes Cherry," Frank nodded. "You see, several years ago, I had created myself a child, one to be like me, talk like me, and behave like me. I named her Little Precious. However, long ago in my beloved home of Transsexual, Transylvania, there was war going on in my home. I saw it was too dangerous to raise my child in such conditions, so I had no choice but to send her away, so I let my servants send her to a safe location. They chose Earth, but by accident instead of putting her in a foster home, they beamed her inside an Earthling female and forced her to harbor my daughter inside of her for nine months and be reborn."

"Umm... Okay, so why are you telling me this?"

"You are that very baby." Frank confirmed.

Cherry's eyes widened. "So, that means..."

"Yes Cherry, you're an alien princess." Riff Raff told her.

"But..." Cherry walked to the transvestite. "I don't look much like you, Frank..."

"Your DNA must've mutated when your Earth mother harbored you inside her womb," Frank shrugged, then he got up and walked over to her with his heels clicking against the tiles. "I never thought I would see you again... My daughter..."

"You... You can't be my father..." Cherry couldn't and didn't want to believe it.

"Oh, but I am," Frank grinned. "Haven't you felt like you didn't belong? Have you grown accustomed to cold weather and dark hours because that's what all days are on Transsexual? Need I remind you of dressing rather masculine?"

"That's true..." Cherry raked some hair behind her ear, anxiously.

"Cherry, I am your father." Frank confirmed.

* * *

"So that does that mean I'm an alien?" Felicity's eyes widened.

Cherry nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Forte asked.

"I didn't know up until that moment, Charles." Cherry explained.

"Why didn't he want me with you guys?" Felicity asked.

"How did you get here?" Belle asked.

"Did they hurt you, mademoiselle?" Jerry asked, panicking.

"Guys, guys, let her breathe," Adam broke up the questions. "Go on Cerise, what happened next?"

"Well, I of course became a Furter." Cherry replied.

* * *

Riff Raff and Magenta made up a room for Cherry, a bland blue room with a little light, giant sink of water and rocking bed. There weren't windows and the door seemed to lock from the other side. Riff Raff and Magenta undressed Cherry and put her in a robe. They mostly did it whenever they had guests so Frank could see if any Earthlings might've been his daughter or not and when he would sleep with him, his suspicions would be confirmed. Cherry and Frank were now in the dining room.

"I can't believe I'm with you after all this time." Frank grinned, holding Cherry close to his body.

"Umm... Need to know anything about me? Like moments from my childhood?" Cherry asked.

"No," Frank frowned. "All I'll think about is that I missed all those moments in your life and I couldn't be there."

"This is apparently a castle, how is it a spaceship?"

"There's a control room in the basement, Riff Raff and Magenta should be down there setting course by-" Frank stopped in mid sentence as there was rumbling and the castle was slowly being lifted off the ground. "Now..."

"Transsexual, Transylvania..." Cherry wondered.

"You'll love it." Frank smiled. "Sweet Transsexual... The Land of the Night... Experience the moon-drenched shores... You'll do the Time Warp!"

"The Time what?" Cherry asked.

"Oh my daughter, you got a lot to learn." Frank patted her head.

"Speaking of daughter, why couldn't I bring mine?" Cherry asked.

"Because my dear, you're royalty and supposed to be in an arranged relationship and have the children I want you to have. Whoever you had that child with will have to be a single parent," Frank replied. "Prepare to meet my Mother, The Old Queen." Frank looked in her eyes and sighed dreamily. "You're going home..."

"Home..." Cherry sighed and turned to see the planet Earth sink further and further away from their eyes. "Goodbye Felicity, Thomas and Charles..."


	4. The Royal

"Mama, that must've been awful!" Felicity cried.

"Did you tell your human parents about this?" Belle asked.

"They wouldn't believe me." Cherry replied. "Besides, I was forbidden from seeing them again after I said goodbye to them three years ago. I haven't seen them since."

"They must miss you..." Forte gently stroked some hair behind her ear.

"I'm positive," Cherry said. "I didn't even want to be princess of Transsexual, but I had no choice... Frank told me the eldest child takes throne and apparently, I'm his oldest creation and/or child."

"There's more?" Adam asked.

"Yes, you see," Cherry tried to explain. "Sometime after coming to Earth to look for me, Frank was lonely and longed for some companionship and created an artificial human being named Rocky Horror to entertain him for a while. This happened before they found me and met some other Earthlings named Brad Majors and Janet Weiss after forcing them to spend the night."

"Why them?" David Cogsworth asked.

"Frank thought Janet might've been me," Cherry replied. "Plus he's pansexual."

"Oh..." the adults nodded in understanding.

"What does that mean?" Chip asked.

"We'll talk about it later." Reuben whispered.

"So what happened after that, Miss Cerise?" Fifi asked in a shallow voice. "Please tell us."

"I don't know where to go from there..." Cherry scratched her chin.

"How about when you got to Transylvania?" Angelique suggested.

"Well, that should do it..." Cherry shrugged. "So anyway, after a long travel..."

* * *

The castle spaceship kept making its eternal feeling route across the galaxies of other planets from Mercury to enslaved, destroyed and horrid Pluto. The ship landed and Cherry was glad to be on solid ground again. She looked out the window to see a pitch night sky with diamond twinkling stars and a larger moon than back on Earth.

"We're here!" Frank cheered. "Oh, I just love success!"

"Transylvania?" Cherry pondered.

"Transsexual," Riff Raff corrected as he came with Magenta to the royals. "Transylvania is the galaxy we live in, Princess."

"Welcome home, Princess Furter." Magenta added.

"Home..." Cherry walked and felt a chill as the night air blew across her face. She looked all around her, she saw some Transylvanian subjects walking about the markets, doing the Time Warp on the moon-drenched shores, several crossdressed. Men wore fishnets and heels, women wore suits with ties and bow ties. It also appeared some babies wore little sparkling corsets. "This is where I come from?" Cherry couldn't believe it.

"Mother, Father, you're home!" a girl with golden blonde hair and emerald-green eyes rushed over.

"Miracle!" Riff Raff and Magenta hugged the girl and broke out of the hug gently, turning to Cherry. "Princess, this is our daughter, Miracle."

"Hi!" Miracle smiled and waved.

"Hello..." Cherry greeted shyly.

"Come daughter, you'll have time to mingle with the servants later, we need to get home and alert your grandmother." Frank took Cherry's hand and led her to the biggest castle in all of Transsexual. The waves from the beaches danced against it.

"My grandmother...?" Cherry wondered as she went further with the transvestite.

Frank and Cherry opened the castle doors as several guards and generals with spacesuits on stood a line on opposite sides as the two walked down the aisle. Cherry looked up and all around seeing portraits of the Furter family. She couldn't believe after all this time she was an alien from a distant planet. In the throne room, there was a very large, elderly woman. She had coal-black hair with some graying come in with a lightning streak crown on her head with a heavily made up face and wore a fur coat with near marring fishnet stockings and sparkling black shoes. She looked over with her aqua colored eyes.

"Frankie, darling..." the woman spoke in a highly sophisticated accent that could only match Frank's.

"Mother!" Frank marveled and put an arm around Cherry. "Mother, this is my daughter I lost all those years ago."

"Umm... Hello Grandmother..." Cherry greeted, weakly.

"Oh, call me Nana, please, it makes me feel younger." The Old Queen grinned.

"Very well, Nana..." Cherry smirked.

"Frankie, she looks different from I anticipated..." The Old Queen raised an eyebrow.

"Her DNA mutated when she was encased in that Earth female's womb," Frank explained. "We'll give her a bath and she'll become more like her true self."

The Old Queen smiled and pinched Cherry's cheek. "My granddaughter... Daughter of my treasure, my heart's delight..."

"Oh Mother, please." Frank blushed under his makeup.

"It's true, you know, you were my favorite birth." The Old Queen chuckled. "Servants!" she clapped loudly and Riff Raff and Magenta appeared behind her, with no emotion, but their subtle frowns. "Bathe my granddaughter at once!" she demanded.

"Yes, Queen Furter." Riff Raff and Magenta replied and walked in front of Cherry to lead her to the royal bathroom to dispose of her alien DNA.

* * *

"That doesn't sound so bad, getting a bath." Adele commented.

"Easy for you to say." Antoine rolled his eyes.

"You smell like a pig!"

"You're such a show off!"

"Children, stop!" Adam roared, reminding the servants, Chip and Cherry of a certain enchantment which happened before everybody else was born. "Sorry..." he said in his normal voice.

"Sorry Papa..." Antoine and Adele said together.

"Besides, it's not polite to interrupt." Belle waved a finger.

"Didn't you need a helmet or something with going to Transsexual?" Felicity asked her mother, reaching to sit in her lap.

"Not really," Cherry replied, grabbing Felicity by her waist and setting her on her lap. "The oxygen levels there are like on Earth, so I was fine. Besides, I'm an alien creation so it didn't affect me too much. Anyway, Riff Raff and Magenta bathed me, and that's why my eyes are green-ish now and my skin is paler than normal."

"And after that?" Forte asked.

"Well, I'm a royal, so that meant arranged marriage," Cherry replied. "So, I met Dylan who lived not too far from Transsexual, but the next planet closer to the end of the asteroid belt of Transylvania."

"Tell us about this Dylan character." Bernadette requested.

"Promise you won't get jealous?" Cherry looked up at Forte.

"I'll manage." Forte chuckled.


	5. The Initation

"Mama, that must've been awful!" Felicity cried.

"Did you tell your human parents about this?" Belle asked.

"They wouldn't believe me." Cherry replied. "Besides, I was forbidden from seeing them again after I said goodbye to them three years ago. I haven't seen them since."

"They must miss you..." Forte gently stroked some hair behind her ear.

"I'm positive," Cherry said. "I didn't even want to be princess of Transsexual, but I had no choice... Frank told me the eldest child takes throne and apparently, I'm his oldest creation and/or child."

"There's more?" Adam asked.

"Yes, you see," Cherry tried to explain. "Sometime after coming to Earth to look for me, Frank was lonely and longed for some companionship and created an artificial human being named Rocky Horror to entertain him for a while. This happened before they found me and met some other Earthlings named Brad Majors and Janet Weiss after forcing them to spend the night."

"Why them?" David Cogsworth asked.

"Frank thought Janet might've been me," Cherry replied. "Plus he's pansexual."

"Oh..." the adults nodded in understanding.

"What does that mean?" Chip asked.

"We'll talk about it later." Reuben whispered.

"So what happened after that, Miss Cerise?" Fifi asked in a shallow voice. "Please tell us."

"I don't know where to go from there..." Cherry scratched her chin.

"How about when you got to Transylvania?" Angelique suggested.

"Well, that should do it..." Cherry shrugged. "So anyway, after a long travel..."

* * *

The castle spaceship kept making its eternal feeling route across the galaxies of other planets from Mercury to enslaved, destroyed and horrid Pluto. The ship landed and Cherry was glad to be on solid ground again. She looked out the window to see a pitch night sky with diamond twinkling stars and a larger moon than back on Earth.

"We're here!" Frank cheered. "Oh, I just love success!"

"Transylvania?" Cherry pondered.

"Transsexual," Riff Raff corrected as he came with Magenta to the royals. "Transylvania is the galaxy we live in, Princess."

"Welcome home, Princess Furter." Magenta added.

"Home..." Cherry walked and felt a chill as the night air blew across her face. She looked all around her, she saw some Transylvanian subjects walking about the markets, doing the Time Warp on the moon-drenched shores, several crossdressed. Men wore fishnets and heels, women wore suits with ties and bow ties. It also appeared some babies wore little sparkling corsets. "This is where I come from?" Cherry couldn't believe it.

"Mother, Father, you're home!" a girl with golden blonde hair and emerald-green eyes rushed over.

"Miracle!" Riff Raff and Magenta hugged the girl and broke out of the hug gently, turning to Cherry. "Princess, this is our daughter, Miracle."

"Hi!" Miracle smiled and waved.

"Hello..." Cherry greeted shyly.

"Come daughter, you'll have time to mingle with the servants later, we need to get home and alert your grandmother." Frank took Cherry's hand and led her to the biggest castle in all of Transsexual. The waves from the beaches danced against it.

"My grandmother...?" Cherry wondered as she went further with the transvestite.

Frank and Cherry opened the castle doors as several guards and generals with spacesuits on stood a line on opposite sides as the two walked down the aisle. Cherry looked up and all around seeing portraits of the Furter family. She couldn't believe after all this time she was an alien from a distant planet. In the throne room, there was a very large, elderly woman. She had coal-black hair with some graying come in with a lightning streak crown on her head with a heavily made up face and wore a fur coat with near marring fishnet stockings and sparkling black shoes. She looked over with her aqua colored eyes.

"Frankie, darling..." the woman spoke in a highly sophisticated accent that could only match Frank's.

"Mother!" Frank marveled and put an arm around Cherry. "Mother, this is my daughter I lost all those years ago."

"Umm... Hello Grandmother..." Cherry greeted, weakly.

"Oh, call me Nana, please, it makes me feel younger." The Old Queen grinned.

"Very well, Nana..." Cherry smirked.

"Frankie, she looks different from I anticipated..." The Old Queen raised an eyebrow.

"Her DNA mutated when she was encased in that Earth female's womb," Frank explained. "We'll give her a bath and she'll become more like her true self."

The Old Queen smiled and pinched Cherry's cheek. "My granddaughter... Daughter of my treasure, my heart's delight..."

"Oh Mother, please." Frank blushed under his makeup.

"It's true, you know, you were my favorite birth." The Old Queen chuckled. "Servants!" she clapped loudly and Riff Raff and Magenta appeared behind her, with no emotion, but their subtle frowns. "Bathe my granddaughter at once!" she demanded.

"Yes, Queen Furter." Riff Raff and Magenta replied and walked in front of Cherry to lead her to the royal bathroom to dispose of her alien DNA.

* * *

"That doesn't sound so bad, getting a bath." Adele commented.

"Easy for you to say." Antoine rolled his eyes.

"You smell like a pig!"

"You're such a show off!"

"Children, stop!" Adam roared, reminding the servants, Chip and Cherry of a certain enchantment which happened before everybody else was born. "Sorry..." he said in his normal voice.

"Sorry Papa..." Antoine and Adele said together.

"Besides, it's not polite to interrupt." Belle waved a finger.

"Didn't you need a helmet or something with going to Transsexual?" Felicity asked her mother, reaching to sit in her lap.

"Not really," Cherry replied, grabbing Felicity by her waist and setting her on her lap. "The oxygen levels there are like on Earth, so I was fine. Besides, I'm an alien creation so it didn't affect me too much. Anyway, Riff Raff and Magenta bathed me, and that's why my eyes are green-ish now and my skin is paler than normal."

"And after that?" Forte asked.

"Well, I'm a royal, so that meant arranged marriage," Cherry replied. "So, I met Dylan who lived not too far from Transsexual, but the next planet closer to the end of the asteroid belt of Transylvania."

"Tell us about this Dylan character." Bernadette requested.

"Promise you won't get jealous?" Cherry looked up at Forte.

"I'll manage." Forte chuckled.


End file.
